The Best Part
by And.Your.Point
Summary: It's all around us. In everything we touch, in everything we see, and in the air we breathe. We don't know how it starts and we don't know how to stop it. We strive to contain it and avoid further spread, but there's only so much you can do to fight the inevitable. When it happens, you will never be the same again. It doesn't have a name but eventually... it infects us all.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Victorious or any of its characters in this chapter or any to come.**

….. ….. ….. … ….. …. … …

Do you remember when you were younger and a simple horror story would be enough to scare you?

For some it was something fun to do at a sleep over or a thrill to be scared for a while. For others it was a nightmare or something that had us checking the closets and under the bed for weeks. Regardless of how you took it, it made an impact.

Just like it was supposed to.

Of course when we're young it's just all fun and games, we didn't really what it all meant. These horror stories and monster hiding around our room weren't simply a pastime, they were preparing us. They were slowly chipping away at our imagination to make room for what the future held. It taught us to be afraid, to fear the things we hear about. The harsh reality was that it was to prepare us for what was to come.

The real horror.

To be honest I'm not really sure what it is, I've never experienced it. Some people never have to. No one ever _wants _to but most people still get infected with it at least once in their lifetime anyway. The ones who survive to tell about it don't actually remember much, if anything at all. That's part of why it's so strange to me. It sparks my curiosity. We're so afraid of it but no one can actually tell us why.

I know that's it's painful.

I haven't seen it firsthand but I've heard it echo through the halls once. Someone screaming at the top of their lungs like someone was ripping out their soul. It still haunts me to this day and it was years ago. I know I said that I was curious but I still don't ever want to experience it. God only knows if I'd even survive it.

They say this is when it's at its peak. When you're a young adult is when you're most susceptible to it. Sometimes it's like walking on eggshells, the paranoia of thinking you're getting it and praying your quarantine is quick and painless. Other times you don't have the slightest clue that you could have it and then like a lightning bolt, it hits you when you're least expecting it.

After you're infected, you're quarantined immediately after the screaming episode is over. They say it's dangerous to try and take them when they're in so much pain. It could lead to serious injuries for both parties or the infected might not even survive it. So basically people just stand around and watch you lose your sanity and convulse, and when you're done, they take you away.

Three weeks. They take you for three weeks to some facility to closely monitor your brain activity and other vitals. Some people return to their original state and as the infection goes, so does the memories of what happened. Others aren't so lucky…

The get stuck. They harbor the infection and after they're quarantine is up, they come back. It doesn't seem like much of a difference, but it is. It's like they're not from this world anymore. They act strangely and lose the ability to communicate. They speak only a language that the other infected can understand.

It's not all hopeless. The infection can still leave them and they can return to normal, but the more time that passes once infected, the harder it is to get rid of it.

This is of course if you even survive getting infected.

It's not contagious, thank god, but it's still painful to hear about. I've lost two or three friends to it. I was told they went off to be quarantined and then… they never came back. We'll, they came back but they didn't _come_ back. I had never seen anything like it.

One friend of mine… they didn't survive the moment of infection. That was the hardest to hear about.

Currently I only know one or two people who have ever been infected and come back to us free of it. One of them has even been infected _twice_. It's not uncommon to have it more than once, but it's still a bit of a rarity, especially at our age.

Apparently it gets easier as we mature. Adults above the age of twenty-five or so are not infected nearly as much, but if they are infected, the odds are they will live with it forever.

"Are you okay?" I hear breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I sigh, turning to the small voice. "Just reading over the hazard poster again"

"Oh. Your eyes kind of glazed over so I figured you were daydreaming." She says.

I guess that's kind of what I was doing. These "Safety Posters" have been on every wall, in every mailbox, and are even on the mirrors in the bathrooms. I know them by heart by now. It starts in middle school, mandatory classes and tests to make sure its drilled into our brains by the time we hit high school. High school isn't much different, only more relaxed about it. We all know that 30% of us are going to be infected so it's just a matter of reporting someone you think is showing signs. 'Please report strange behavior immediately' is practically painted up and down every hall.

"Are you… are you thinking about your parents?" She asks quietly.

"A little yeah. I just… they're really gone ya know?" I say.

Yeah… I lost my parents to the infection four months ago.

One day everything was fine, normal. Then when Trina and I got home from school there were dozens of healthcare and hazardcare workers in our driveway. They told us that a neighbor had heard our parents screaming and immediately called it in. I didn't want to believe it but, I saw Trina and she looked so… heartbroken. That's kind of what made it real, when I realized just how much this affected people.

Three weeks later our parents were released but, we haven't talked to them since. They take care of us, they're here for us, we wake up and come home to them, but they're not really here. The best we can do is simply look at each other in sadness and wonder why this had to happen. I think a part of them knows what's happened to them, but I don't think they'll ever truly come back. Now it's just me Trina. We depend on each other more than ever and no matter what, we have each other's backs.

"I know. Sometimes I when I get home I still think my mom is gonna be ready and waiting for me to share my day with her and then help make dinner." She says before pulling me into a hug. "But you don't have to worry, you still have us".

She lost her mom too. She still has her dad, but her mother and brother are infected. They have been for years.

"Thanks Cat" I say hugging her tighter.

I don't know what I'd do without the people I have. They've been my rock since all this happened. Cat has definitely been there for the most though, well, her and Trina. I know we're gonna get through this, all of us.

And dang Cat gives the best hugs.

"You smell so good" I purr.

"What?" She says pulling back to look at me.

"Uh…" I start.

"I've never met someone more capable of ruining a moment than you Vega." I hear from behind me.

"How else do you think I get all the ladies?" I ask turning to face her. "I-men, men! I meant men." I quickly correct myself.

"Right. Regardless the gender, I pity them. Anyway, Andre wants us to help him with something in Sikowits room, so he told me to come get you two." Jade says with a bored expression.

"Wait, someone asked you to do something, and you _complied_?" I feign shock.

"Mostly because I knew you would embarrass yourself while trying to cop a feel with Cat. Pleased to say I was not disappointed" She smirks.

As my jaw now resides on the floor, I slowly turn to defend myself to Cat, but to my relief, she is rather intensely smelling her shirt. Thank God.

I turn back to scold Jade but I notice that something else has her attention. She looks almost defeated. I follow her line of sight and…

Oh.

Beck casually walks by, his eyes on us for a moment or two before continuing on to his next class.

We lost Beck about nine months ago. He the second one in our group to be infected and stay that way. All I know is that Jade's the one who had to call it in. She was with him when it happened and hasn't been the same since. I mean, she still absolutely horrible to me, but it has a different edge to it. It's more habitual than anything with intent behind it.

"He could still come back you know…" I trail off.

"Honestly, I don't think he is." She says before walking off to Sikowits'.

I'm sure she'll be ok, I mean, she's Jade West right? But that doesn't stop me from wanting to comfort her. Granted she would probably stab me in the throat for trying, but blood makes her happy, so maybe it would be worth it.

"Do you think-" I'm cut off by Cat's head being buried into the crook of my neck, followed by a deep inhale.

"Ohhhh, now I get it. You smell good too Tori!" She beams.

"Thank you" I choke out.

"Why is your face all red?" She asks confused.

"You… probably don't wanna know. Come on, Andre needs us" I say laying my arm around her shoulders in a… "friendly" manner. Yeah let's go with that.

Although we're in a world where we're in a constant fear and many of our loved ones have fallen to it, Cat's right, we still have each other. We still have what's left to hold on to. And if it's anyone I'm not letting go of…

It's gonna be Cat every time.

…**. ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …...**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms**

**So, I wrote this. You like it?**

**Haha, it's a tad different from anything I've ever written before, but I like it. I want to be able to branch out outside of my usual genres. Being a writer partially about originality and versatility. I wanna be able to grow in those areas. **

**Funny story, the line I had up there when Tori and Cat are hugging, "You smell so good," may have actually happened... in my life. Yeah I went on a date last Wednesday and dropped that line whilst hugging him goodbye. I have no idea why he still likes me…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this. Don't worry, the heaviness is not going to be anything like my last fic, this one will definitely be more lighthearted with more humor. **

**ALSO: I'm turning "Make This Go On Forever" into a book. And ladies and gentlemen, I need your help. PM me or leave it in your review if you wanna help me out and I will be eternally grateful. I'm ready to take my writing seriously and make a career out of it. I know I can do it.**

**Last but not least: Thank you to all who reviewed my last fic as I polished it off. And thank you so much for the prayers and PM's. I am doing SOOOOO much better. **

**P.S. Bug the crap out of me if I struggle to update every week. I refuse to fall back into pit of despair and little writing. I love you guys and I wanna show it.**

**Remember, Reviews = Love, so spread it around. Thick.**

**A.Y.P.**


	2. Just Read The Signs

Two.

Two days infection free.

Before that it was 75 days. Sadly, HA holds the record for most days without an infection. Don't get me wrong, 75 days is pretty decent, but most schools in California bottom out at 42. That makes us a desirable school, so people then transfer, but do to the fact that their less educated I guess, people get infected and our streak ends.

We just had four new students transfer last week, so I guess we know what happened.

"You ok?" I hear from behind me.

"Yeah, it's just hard to think that this happened a few classrooms over." I say staring at the big "2" on the white board in the hall.

"Well, that's why they're all sound proof. We don't know if it happens until they change the number and I'm kind of ok with that." Cat says coming to stand next to me.

"I know, I am too. It's just sad to think about." I sigh.

"Sometimes I pray for them before I go to bed." She says quietly. I look over at her kind of surprised. "I pray that they're ok, I pray for their families, and I pray that they'll come back." She finishes.

"I.. didn't know you were so religious…" I trail off.

"I'm not. Praying is praying. I never did it till I lost my mom and to be honest, I think it's kept everyone I care about safe. So why not? It kept you safe." She says.

So I may or may not be blushing so hard right now.

"Well thanks… I like you too" I say.

"You… what?" She asks furring her brows.

"I meant I care about you too! I like that you care and I like you to like me and… how far do you think I have to backpedal to get out of this?" I ask.

"You should just get off the bike." I hear Jade say as she stands by Cat.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"Do you know who it was?" Jades asks.

"One of the new kids. Apparently he had been showing signs and his parents thought if they transferred him here, they would stop." I answer.

"Dumbasses," Jade mutters. "They put their uneducated kid in this school and expect them to just be fixed. They make us look bad because their kid half assed their hazard classes."

"It's not like endangering us Jade…" I try to defend.

"Bullshit." She spits glaring at the whiteboard. "Think about all those students who had to see the change. Some of them were freshmen, they weren't nearly prepared to see that. Every time we get a new transfer, we all know it's like a time bomb, it's a nightmare just waiting to happen. We always ending paying for someone else's mistakes." She says as she walks off.

Well said I guess.

"She said bad words" Cat squeaks.

"Within reason. She's actually seen someone at the moment of infection. She saw the nightmare and had to live through it." I say.

I'm not sure I would ever be able to handle it. No matter how much I learn about taking precautions or about what to expect, I'll never be ready to see it happen.

"I pray for her too." Cat says quietly.

"Good." I sigh. "I think out of everyone, Jade needs it the most."

…. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. ….. …

"What do you think their thinking about?"

"I don't know, maybe the same thing we are?"

"They're wondering what we're thinking?"

"It would make sense right? We're just as foreign to them as they are to us." I tell Andre.

We're currently in the Asphalt Café watching a few infected jocks kick a soccer ball around. Andre and I stopped to watch before heading to our table.

"I guess you're right. It's just weird to think about." Andre says as we turn to walk towards our table.

"It is." I agree.

As we get closer to our table I suddenly hear a bunch of shouting from the infected. I turn to see what they're shouting about before-

"UGH" is forced out of my body as their soccer ball beams me in the head. God knows where my history book went or my lunch, but the only thing for certain, asphalt is hard.

"Tori, are you ok?" I hear Andre shout.

I roll onto my back and stare at the sky as my vision clears. Honestly, how to people deliberately hit a soccer ball with their heads? That hurt so bad…

I see one of the infected jock's heads pop up above me and he looks down at me with a worried look. He tries to say something but it's all gibberish to me. An apology maybe? In the middle of his sentence however, Andre pulls him away from me to yell at him. They're literally yelling at each other in two different languages. There is nothing more pointless.

"Oh my god… are you ok?" I hear as Cat then comes into focus above me.

"Yeah… just a slight headache" I say cracking a smile.

"Maybe you should just stay here and I'll go get the nurse and-"

"Cat" I say cutting her off. "I'm fine, I promise, help me up?"

"Yeah, of course." She says taking my hand and helping me up.

A few other people ask if I'm ok while Andre is still yelling at the infected jock. Jade is at the table laughing, well at least I did something to cheer her up. I haven't seen her laugh, or even smile, in a while.

"Andre will you relax?" I say as he ignores me. Does he have any idea how stupid he looks?

I'm about to go grab Andre when another infected soccer player walks over to me. We kind of just look at each other for a moment. He picks up the soccer ball and stares at it with a pondering look on his face. After a moment he looks back up at me and holds out the soccer ball. By now quite a few people are watching closely. It's rare when an infected tries to legitimately communicate with us.

"What does he want?" Cat asks timidly from behind me.

"I don't know." I answer.

Going with my gut, I slowly reach out and take the soccer ball from his hands. I take note that Andre and the other jock have stopped yelling at each other and are watching curiously. The infected soccer player in front of me suddenly breaks out in a huge smile. I give a nervous smile back and I guess it makes him happier because he then shouts something to his friends and then takes one of my hands.

"Ohhh this is weird…" I say holding onto the soccer ball with the other arm.

He quickly pulls me along with him over to the infected's food truck and speaks to the guy inside. He turns back towards me with his smile still set in place and almost bounces with excitement. All the infected actually look pretty amazed now that I look around.

The guy inside the food truck quickly hands the soccer player a burger and looks just as confused as I do about it. The soccer player then lets go of my hand and holds out the burger. Oh… they did cause me to catapult my lunch somewhere earlier…

"Thanks." I say as I take the burger from him, although I know he doesn't understand me. His eyes furrow at the word I said but quickly shrugs it off. I hold his soccer ball out for him to take back, but he pushes it back towards me. He then smiles brightly again before running back off to his friends. Literally, everyone, is staring at me.

I get it. This doesn't happen. Infected and non-infected rarely if ever interact with each other. It's not a rule or anything, we just naturally stick to our own. That's why our school has different classrooms for us. Half the rooms in the school are for the infected and the other half are for the non infected. We all have to learn somehow and it usually helps when you can understand the teachers. That's actually kind of how everything works. There's always two staffs for every establishment, infected and non, so that way everyone has the fair advantage.

I slowly make my way back to our table and try to ignore everyone's eyes.

"What was that?" Cat asks as I sit down.

"A… peace offering?" I say setting the soccer ball down next to me.

"Not that… I mean the whole thing. Did you… did you understand him?" She asks.

I turn to her and notice the terrified look on her face, actually, I notice everyone has this look on their face.

"Guys no, I'm not infected, I swear. I didn't understand him, but I kind of got the gist of what he was trying to do. He was apologizing for the ball to the head, then he bought me lunch to make up for it." I explain.

"Are you sure?" Jade asks skeptically.

"I'm sure. I was just reading the signs." I say.

Everyone visible relaxes at my words and Cat hugs me.

"Thank God… I thought we were losing you too." She says into my ear.

"It's gonna be a lot harder than that to get rid of me." I joke.

"It better be." Andre chips in.

"I don't know, all I would need is a shovel and-"

"Jade stop" I glare at her.

After that we kind of eat in peace.

People would not stop looking at me. I can already tell this is gonna stir up a lot of trouble. I'm gonna have half the school breathing down my neck for weeks thinking I'm infected. I'm not infected. I promise I'm not, it's just like trying to communicate with anyone that doesn't speak your language, you read the signs.

I am **not** infected.

….. … … ….. ….. … ….. ….. …

"Tori!" I hear scaring me. I almost dropped my books, speaking of, I never did find my history book…

"Yeah?" I say turning my head to see Trina panicked. "Whoa, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Are you? I heard about what happened at lunch." She says seriously concerned. I don't ever think I've seen here this worried before, not even when we found out about our parents.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a misunderstanding." I say putting my things and closing my locker. I am so glad school is over today, people keep asking if I'm ok just like this.

"Are you sure?" She asks scanning my eyes.

"Yes Trina, I promise, I'm fine." I reason.

"Tori… if you're not fine, you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad, just tell me if you're feeling off at all." She says in… a loving tone?

Dear God she is so different. She looks so scared for me yet, scared she might lose me too.

"Trina, nothing is happening. I feel fine, it was just a misunderstanding. He just wanted to apologize." I say.

"And how do you know that?" She asks.

"Well when someone nails you in the head with a soccer ball then shoves a hamburger into your face, you kind of get the hint." I say with a smile.

"I… guess that does make sense. Ok, as long as you're sure you're feeling ok." She says resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-"

"She's not infected." Jade cuts me off as she walks by. "Trust me." Trina and I look from Jade back to each other.

"She has a point, Jade would probably be able to tell before you even would." Trina states. "But that doesn't mean I want you to end up like her. I don't wanna lose you too Tori." She finishes.

"I know and you won't." I say with a small smile.

Hopefully that'll pacify her.

Trina's right though, I don't wanna end up like Jade. She's just been through too much so soon.

Remember when I said I knew someone who had been infected and come back twice?

That was Jade.

… … …**.. ….. ….. ….. … …. … …**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms**

**I did it! I updated within a week. I've been so gloriously busy but I made you all a promise that I would do better. **

**Sooooooo, what do you think of this one? Yay? Nay?**

**I also want to thank all of you who have been helping me out with the book and just life in general the last week. You guys keep me going.**

**Speaking of:**

**SGM: I've missed your face. It's great to be back and I'm glad you like where I'm going with this.**

**Ohsnapitsbex: Yes, it is I. You're dancing pleases me.**

**Lushcoltrane: Oh it's the start of a whole lot of feels. Prepare yourself. **

** : I don't even know what to say, well, besides thank you. Once I get the ball rolling a little more we'll see what happens.**

**Alright so I guess that's it for this chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favored, followed, etc. I love you all. I also didn't do a final read through, so I apologize for my errors.**

**Remember Reviews = Love, so spread it around. Thick.**

**A.Y.P.**


	3. Do You Remember Anything?

"So how are you feeling?"

" Good. Same as usual."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard you had an… encounter with one of the infected. You understood one of them I believe."

"Oh God, this again?" I say with an eye roll.

"We just have to be sure. Your friends and sister are worried about you." The HazardCare doctor states.

"And they have no reason to be. I'm completely fine and if I have to retell that misunderstanding story one more time, I might lose it for real." I finish.

"Right well, you don't seem to be showing any symptoms, so I can mark you down as a pass . If anything changes though, even in the slightest, don't hesitate to speak up Miss Vega." He says pointing towards the school infirmary door with his pen.

"Will do." I say as I grab my bag and leave.

As I close the door behind me and turn around, I'm met with Trina right in my face and the rest of our group behind her.

"Jesus… Trina don't do that." I say trying to calm my heart rate.

"What did he say?" She asks quickly.

"He said I have four days to live and am extremely contagious." I say monotone.

Cat looks extremely concerned, Andre just shakes his head, Trina is glaring at me, and I hear a "thank God" from Jade.

"Would you relax, he said I'm fine. No symptoms. Are we done with this now?" I say annoyed.

"As long as you're sure." Trina tries again.

"Oh my God Trina, look-" I'm cut off by the most excruciating hug Cat's ever given me. I literally can't breathe. She's barely five feet and has the muscle mass of a pencil, yet I'm pretty sure she just fractured my diaphragm… and maybe punctured a lung.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Cat says into my ear.

"For real Tori, I know you kept saying you were fine but… it's hard not to worry" Andre chips in.

I still can't breathe.

"At least we're sure now. I won't bother you anymore about it, but if it happens again, you can't get mad at me for being worried." Trina says after a moment. "Alright well, I have to get to class, I'll see you after." She finishes walking off.

Guys… my stomach is touching my spine… help…

"I'm glad you're ok, I'm off too biology too." Andre says with a salute before leaving.

Am I dead? I can't feel anything. Oh my God am I dead?

"Jesus shouldn't you have passed out by now?" Jade adds confused.

"Jade don't say that! Tori is special to me, you shouldn't wish her harm." Cat scolds.

"Cat, I'm not the one squeezing her like an empty toothpaste- you know what, you'll figure it out" Jade says walking away.

No… Jade… help…

"Don't listen to her Tori, she's just being Jade."

And I'm just being dead.

"Tori?" Cat says pulling back from her jaws of life hug.

It literally sounds like I'm the poster child for the most intense vacuum cleaner known to man.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry… I was just really worried and… and… are you ok?" She asks rubbing my back.

"Perfect." I wheeze from my hunched over position.

"Do you need to go back to the infirmary?" She winces tilting my head up to meet her gaze. "I could go get someone?" She says placing her hand on my cheek.

"No... Just give me a minute." I say trying to catch my breath, but that thing is long gone.

And not just because she almost killed me.

….. ….. ….. …. … … …. …. ….

Monthly checkups.

It's why I was in the school infirmary today. It was mine and about another quarter of the schools monthly checkup today. It's just the usual run of tests to make sure we're healthy and that we're not showing any signs of the infection. Of course they were extremely skeptical over me because of what happened two weeks ago, but I'm fine.

" Hey Tori" Andre says as I sit next to him at our usual lunch table.

"Hey, where's Cat?" I ask noticing her absence.

"At her checkup, she'll be here for the second half of lunch." Jade mumbles staring at her phone. Well at least she acknowledged me. That or she doesn't realize that I'm the one that asked.

"Soooo, I have a surprise for you." Andre says grabbing my attention.

"You're pregnant and it's mine?" I guess.

"Yes and we're naming it Angelicolisa." He finishes,

"Really? That's what you would want to name our beautifully talented baby?" I ask with an eye roll.

"That's what you get for assuming it's yours." He says.

"Wait… what?" I say confused.

"Nothing, here," He says with a laugh, handing me my history book.

"Hey, where did you find it?" I ask taking it from him.

"I didn't, Cat did earlier I guess. She asked me to give it to you." He says refocusing on his lunch.

Ah, my precious angel… I'm talking about my text book.

I hope Cat's checkup is going well. Days like today always make me nervous, if a HazardCare doctor marks someone down as a fail, odds are we won't know about it till well after they've been shipped off to their clinic. I always let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when anyone from our group gets back from their checkup. I even do so for Jade. Regardless of how she feels towards me, I still care about her wellbeing. Especially since she's already been infected twice. To be honest I'm not even sure how she turned out As well as she did.

I wonder how she feels about it...

Like what was going thought her head when she started having symptoms. Was she scared when she realized what was about to happen? I mean, does she even remember that much?

"Is there a reason you're gawking at me?" Jade says not looking up from her phone.

"Yes" I blurt out. Both Andre and Jade's eyes snap to me, both also very confused. "I mean no… I was just thinking about stuff…" I finish with a nervous smile.

Andre just shakes his head and resumes eating, Jade however, looks at me for a bit longer. Oh god she's reading me. I wanna look away but I can't… oh God she's looking into my soul…

"Come with me." Jade says standing up abruptly and walking back into the school. Andre stops mid chew and raises an eyebrow at me.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, send help." I tell him as I walk after Jade.

I've heard stories about people who have disappeared after being caught staring at Jade… but she can't make me disappear right? People will know if I'm missing. Trina's a black belt… although I'm not sure that's any match for Jade's dark powers. Speaking of, I wonder if she was born with them or just one day realized she could make people tremble as she walked by.

"Did you really just blindly follow me to the darkest and most secluded hallway in the school?" Jade asks grabbing my attention.

Oh my God… I was so distracted by thinking about her dark mystical powers that I just walked myself to my death.

"Relax, this is second place I would kill you if I did." She says waving off my nervousness.

"Good… wait second? Why should that make me feel better? And what's the first?" I ask.

"Because I would only get rid of someone like you at my first place of choice, which is for me to know and for you to find out." She smirks.

"Perfect… so what did you wanna talk about?" I ask shrugging her comment off.

"I don't wanna talk about anything, you're the one who wants to talk." She redirects my question.

"Pretty sure you asked me to come with you."

"Pretty sure you were staring at me with that stupid glassy look first."

"Pretty sure you weren't even paying attention to me, so how would you have seen that?"

"Pretty sure I could've been dead and still noticed it."

"Pretty sure you wouldn't be here if you were dead." I say getting frustrated.

"Pretty sure this is the dumbest argument you've ever started."

"Pretty sure you're pretty!" I spit. Jade's eyebrows almost launch off her forehead. "Wait-no! I panicked!"

I immediately burst into some random unintelligible babble trying to defend myself and she simply laughs and waits for me to stop embarrassing myself.

"Jesus Vega, you are so gay it almost hurts."

"I still like boys." I defend.

"Unless Cat's a boy, no you don't." She says. I huff and pout. Her dark powers also permit her to always be right.

"Back to the point, you were thinking about the infection earlier right?" She says reverting to a somber state.

"Uh… yeah, I was. How'd you know." I ask.

"Because I get that look a lot, especially from new students, wondering how I survived it twice." She says leaning against some lockers.

"How did you?" I ask following her lead and leaning back against the lockers.

"I… I don't know. I just did. West's are hard to kill I guess."

"Do you… can I ask you questions?" I ask hesitantly. Jades sighs, mulling my question over for a moment before answering.

"Normally no, but I guess I should at least let one person ask away. That and I can see how worried you are about Cat and it's annoying, so this should take your mind off of it. Go for it." She says.

"Thank you?" I say. I think that's a way of her saying she cares.

"So… do you remember anything about the infection, like when you started showing symptoms?" I ask.

"Not much… but I do remember being scared. It's like blacking out once every few days for a few minutes. I realized that I didn't remember what happened during a class or that I couldn't remember getting home. At first I thought it was just a fluke, but from there it went to not remembering things every few hours… and then I lost a whole day." She says.

"Wow… who called it in?" I ask.

"My father. Like me, he tried to deny it as long as he could, but when I lost an entire day like that, he had to call it in. Within the hour I was taken to a HazardCare Center where they monitored me till it happened. " She continues.

"Do you remember anything about the moment it happened?" I pry. I shouldn't but… I want to know so much more about it. Heck, I lost my parents to it, I should be allowed to know as much as possible.

"I know that it hurt like hell. When people say it sounds like your soul is being ripped from your body, that's how it feels too. Every part of you is just… on fire. I blacked out in the middle of the scream. After that I only remember coming to in my bedroom a month and a half later." She says running a hand through her hair.

"That's… insane." I comment. I can't imagine what that was like.

"Yeah, the second time was pretty much the same, only I knew for a fact that it was happening again. I didn't care, odds were I wasn't going to come back or survive, so I decided to just enjoy my last few days. I was walking home when the infection hit. Just collapsed, right on the sidewalk. I don't know who called it in but three months later I came back in the middle of class. I had dozed off apparently and then woke up on the floor. It was like a bomb had gone off inside my chest. I was confused and had no idea what had happened. I couldn't understand anyone and eventually someone came in and told me I had seized. I guess that was me coming back." She finishes.

I don't know what to say. I've never heard anything like this. No one ever talks about this, you never really get to know what goes through someone's mind.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I realize I've been staring at the ground and I look over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just never pictured it like that." I say.

"No one does. They suggest we don't talk about it but… I figured you kinda had a right. Most of us are only missing small pieces of our families, but you… I honestly… admire how you handle it." She says.

"Did… did you just complement me?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I did. Tell anyone and you'll find out where that "first place" is." She says with a smirk.

"Thanks for telling me, I know it wasn't easy. And… thanks for caring even though you won't admit to it." I say pushing off the lockers.

"Anytime, but not really." She says.

"So… should we hug?" I ask with a grin.

"God no. But if you want one that bad, there's a certain red head walking up behind you looking for one." She says nodding in the direction behind me.

I quickly spin around and almost fall over as Cat comes into view. She has a huge grin on her face as she does one last hop over to me and lands in my arms.

"I'm cleared for duty." She jokes into my ear. I hold on to her tighter and let that breath I always hold out.

"Promise you always will be." I whimper.

I can't imagine Cat ever going through something like that. The moment of infection would kill her… I just know it. She would make it to the scream… then her voice would cut out in the middle and that would be it. I would have to bury another one of my friends over this infection. I would have to bury Cat.

She's rubbing my back and telling me that everything's ok, asking me not to cry.

If they ever had to bury Cat… then they would have to bury me too.

…**. …. …. … …. ….. …. … …. …. …**

**Hello my Lotus Blossoms.**

**I really need a new greeting…**

**Anyway. Look! An update! Sorry I'm a week late, suddenly life started to life more than usual. So if I do go a week without updating that's why. **

**I'm gonna throw something up on my tumblr in the next day or so to kind of explain where I am and rant about life as usual. The link is in my profile if you're interested.**

**Alright, on to a few of you;**

**SuperGravyMan: Here's a little more information about the infection and how Jade ties into it. Of course, there is a lot more to it that I'm excited to reveal soon.**

**Ohsnapitsbex: You fangirl as much as you want. It helps authors breath.**

**Bryzenia97: Well thanks, I'm flattered. But you don't have to kiss the ground, the ground is gross. **

** : I'm glad you enjoyed the infected's communication with Tori. I was driving home how difficult it was for them to understand each other and also how taboo it is in their world. **

**Alright, that's all I'm gonna get to right now, but I truly appreciate all of you who reviewed and read.**

**Welcome to any new readers as well.**

**Alright loves, that's all for this update. Reviews = Love, so spread it around. Thick.**

**A.Y.P.**


	4. Just Like That

"Stupid Jade with her stupid face and her stupid combat boots. Seriously, what princess of darkness even wears combat boots?"

I cram my books into my locker and slam the door.

Jade "accidently" tripped me today in class, prompting me to face plant, and then take a trip to the nurses office because everyone thought I may have died. I didn't hit the ground that hard, but apparently the thud sent shivers up a few spines. So now I have this period off and if I "start to feel dizzy or tired, go to the hospital". The school nurses words exactly. I really thought after the other day Jade and I were turning a new leaf.

I was so wrong.

But at least I have a free period to get some homework done before my last class.

I'm about to turn to go to the library when I feel a hand on my shoulder. A hand that I'm hoping doesn't belong to a ghost because everyone is in class and I swear there was no one in the hall when I came out here.

Feeling the need to get away from this hand and possibly defend myself, I jump forward… and smash my forehead into my locker.

"Son of a b-… biscuit" I grumble bringing my hand to my forehead. Seriously, if anyone ever wanted to beat me up, I would get half the job done by myself.

I turn around to face my attacker because God knows he'll probably do less damage to me that what I've already done and… it's that infected soccer player again. He looks really worried.

I rub a forehead a few more times before he reaches his hand up to stop me. He pulls my hand away from my head and looks like he's concentrating really hard. He brings his other hand up and brushes his fingers over my forehead lightly as I wince. This is weird… I kind of wish he was here to beat me up instead.

He pulls back for a moment before I see one of his buddies poke his head around the corner and say something, in whatever language they speak, to him. He says something back before his buddy also comes over to me and inspects my forehead. They chat back and forth for a second, laughing at something as I simply stand here, confused, and willing for that dizziness and tiredness to show up.

"Tori?"

"Oh thank God" I breathe.

"What are you doing?" I turn to see… Cat ask.

"Uh… nothing really. Just… catching up with people whom I always seem to get a head injury around." I smile. By now the jocks have stopped talking to each other and are looking at the both of us curiously.

"Are you talking to them?" Cat asks as her face falls.

"What? No. I'm not, he just scared me." I say pointing to the first jock. I should name him.

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly. She looks really worried.

"Yeah Cat, I promise. I hit my head and they came to see if I was alright… I think." I say looking back at the first jock I just now decided to name Teddy. Ted for short.

"Ok… well you should probably go seeing as this is the second time you would be caught like this." She finishes, still quiet.

"Yeah, I-" I turn back to Teddy and try to think of a way to say goodbye, which involves a lot of me stuttering and awkward hand motions . "Yeah no." I give up as I walk away with Cat.

When we're out of earshot, not like it would matter, from Teddy I notice Cat looking incredibly nervous.

"Are you ok?" I ask slowly.

"Am I ok?" She stops walking, prompting me to turn and face her. "Tori, you were just talking with the infected _again_. You said you were fine." She exclaims as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Whoa, slow down, I never talked with them the first time. I'm _fine_. I've already explained this a million times." I say getting frustrated.

"Well explain it again." She says as her voice cracks. "Am I loosing you?" She whispers.

"No, absolutely not." I say stepping forward and pulling her into my arms. "Cat, I don't know why he keeps trying to talk to me, but there is no way I'm infected." I say pulling away from her and resting my hand on her shoulders.

"Ok… ok." She sniffles. "I'm sorry.

"It's ok. I know you're worried about me… especially after today you'll be, but I would tell you if I felt any differently. You of all people, and then Trina." I finish.

"I know. She's not gonna be happy about this." She says wiping her eyes.

"Well, she doesn't have to know. Like ever. By the way, what's with you guys always telling her what's going on with me?" I ask.

"She asked all of us to fill her in on anything that's happening ever since… ever since you lost your parents."

I should be upset. Trina needs to trust me, especially now, and not get my closest friends and enemy to spy on me for her.

But I can't be mad.

I'm all she has. If I was in her position I would probably already have bubble wrapped me. In a way it's really sweet actually, she really cares. She used to be so self-centered and conceited, then after we lost our parents she just… broke. I've never seen her so different.

"What are you doing out of class?" Cat asks breaking my out of my thoughts. It's also now that I realize I'm still holding onto her shoulders and I quickly drop my hands back to my sides.

"Oh, I tripped over Jade and apparently hit the ground really hard. They gave me the period off to make sure I was ok." I say. Did I just really say I tripped over Jade? Did I forget that that she stuck her foot out and practically slide tackled me? "Why are you out of class?"

"I dropped it a few weeks back so I usually just hang out in the library."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm on my way there myself for homework. Wanna study together?" I ask.

"That would be great." She says as we start to walk again. "Hey do you wanna come over today? After school?" She asks shyly.

"Uh, sure. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just… hangin out."

Oh I see.

"Cat, I'm fine. You don't need to monitor me." I say.

"I know, I just, I wanna make sure. Humor me, please?" She says as we reach the library.

"Alright, just for you." I say as we grab a table and sit down.

After a few minutes of studying I notice Cat's not really paying attention to her text book and she looks like she's thinking about something pretty deep.

"Are you ok?" I ask. That seems to be the question of the day.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." She says looking up at me.

"About what?"

"Some people… they say some people don't know it's happening, the infection." She says.

"I think they do… I think that they hold off on telling anyone about it because they're afraid. Ja-someone once told me that they knew it was happening, they just didn't say anything about it. Apparently it's a pretty obvious process to the host." I say trying to ease her mind.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Absolutely." I answer.

"Good. I can't imagine how scary it would be to be fine one day and then all of the sudden, you're at the scream." She says returning to her text book.

"Yeah, there's a lot that builds up to that. We don't have anything to worry about." I say before returning to my text book as well.

The scream. I've mentioned it in passing but I don't really like to think about it. It's the moment the infection is at its peak, the moment that kicks off the change.

After however many days or weeks of acting off there's this pinnacle moment, the scream, when it all comes to a head. Your body convulses, you commonly fall to your knees, and then the most vile noise is ripped from your throat. You scream and like I said before, it sounds like your soul is being ripped from your body. It can last anywhere from five to twenty-five seconds, one shrill scream. At the end of it, you fall to the ground unconscious, your body just shuts down. When it starts back up, if it does, you're changed. Just like that, you're one of the infected.

I've only ever heard one, I didn't see it, but the sound was enough to give me nightmares for months.

I hope to God I never to experience it. Partially because Trina needs me and God knows I need her, partly because I'm afraid, and the last part…

Well, she's sitting right across the table from me.

…. …. … ….. … … … …. ….. … …

As we walk into Cat's house we're immediately greeted by Mrs. Valentine on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Cat asks. Her mom simply stops to look at us for a moment and furrows her brows. "We'll be upstairs if you need anything." Cat finishes as she pulls me up to her room, her mom continuing to the kitchen.

That was… interesting.

"I'm sorry you never got to know her." Cat says as we enter her room.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she was-_is_ a really great person. Caring, smart, and she makes really great soup." She says with a smile as she hops on her bed.

"Yeah? Must be where you get it?" I voice my thought. Gosh dangit Tori. Could you be more obvious?

"I don't know, I guess I'm good at making soup." Cat says deep in thought as I sit next to her.

Dear God she is perfect.

"So, I know we're supposed to study and have a girls night, but before we do, I do this thing every day after I get home from school… if you wouldn't mind." She says as I pull my books out of my bag.

"Not at all, but what exactly is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well besides getting a snack, I usually say a quick prayer for everyone." She says.

"Oh… ok." I say setting my stuff on her bed.

"Do you wanna pray with me?" She asks after a moment.

"Uh… I don't know. I don't really think it's for me." I answer.

"Why not?" She asks tilting her head slightly.

"It's… just not for me. I feel like if there was a God, he would just let all of these things happen." I answer honestly. Please drop it Cat.

"I understand." She says before turning away from me quietly and closing her eyes. She leans her elbows against her knees and folds her hands together, resting them against her lips.

Or… she could just drop it like that for once. Huh, usually she pries more, or at least she tries to understand my reasoning. Then again… I guess she understands that she doesn't _ need_ to understand why I feel that way. That's kind of amazing actually.

Feeling slightly awkward, I slide off of Cat's bed and make my way downstairs to give her some privacy.

As I make it into her kitchen I see her mom and wave awkwardly. Her eyebrows furrow for a moment before she smiles. I open their refrigerator and pull out a bottle of water before looking back to the kitchen table where Mrs. Valentine is. Smile still in place, she's now making dinner, I think. As a take a few healthy gulps of water I notice that from time to time she'll glance at me and then smile a little bigger. Maybe she's appreciative that I tried to make some sort of effort to acknowledge her.

It's actually what I do with my parents too. Whenever I come home from school or get up in the morning, I try to make some sort of effort to communicate with them. Like I'll wave or I'll eat breakfast at the table with them. It's like… if I keep doing it, then one day they'll respond, they'll be back and everything will go back to normal.

God, I sound like such a child.

I make my way back up the stairs and stop before entering Cat's room, hearing the last of her prayer.

"…and bless Jade even though I think she hates you. And also… bless Tori. I know she doesn't really like you either, but she could use your help. She really means a lot to me, God. So maybe... maybe she could mean a lot to you too. Help her be happy, even if she never gets her parents back, help her be happy anyway. I don't think _I_ could be happy without her. Maybe keep an eye on her for me too, just in case. Thank you for blessing me with her." She says before pausing.

I back track out of earshot before she starts again.

Am I supposed to feel this way after hearing that? It's… like a pain but in a good way. I felt my heart twist but only so it would fit in my chest better.

I never knew she felt that way, I never knew I was so important to her. I mean, I know I would lose it if I ever lost her but I never thought about what it would be like if she lost me. I make her happy? I've kind of been a heaping pile of depression since I lost my parents… and I still make her happy? She feels blessed with me? But I'm just me, average at best. I don't get it...

Why does she like me?

I don't mean _like_ like or like in general, I mean why does she look at me as something better? What does she see in me that other people don't have.

"Maybe it's the same thing you see in me."

I jump at hearing that, almost dropping my water, as Cat comes into focus standing right in from of me. I must have been really deep in thought.

"Oh, uh-" I start.

"You're not really a quiet thinker." She whispers with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I was on my way back and-"

"Tori, don't worry about it. I'm not trying to hide anything, so no reason act like I was." She says softly.

"I'm sorry." I say again. She's being so direct and… normal?

"And stop apologizing. Just feel how you need to feel Tori, if you need to be a pile of depression then I'm going to let you and I'm gonna be there when you're ready to get out of it too." She says.

Just like that?

"How do you do it?" I blurt out.

"Do what?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

"This, all of it. I mean you're still your bubbly self, you believe in God in _this _world, you lose your mom and your brother, and you still want to take on whatever anyone else is dealing with?"

How does she do it? What keeps her going? She's lost just as much, if not more, than a lot of people our age, but it's like it doesn't affect her. Even today, walking into her house and having her greet her mother as if she hadn't changed. I acknowledge my parents but that's as far as I go communication wise. There's point in going any further, they can't understand me and it just hurts more. I didn't know Cat when she lost her mom or her brother, but from what Andre and Jade have told me, she was only down for about two weeks. She returned to her usual self and just kept going. What is it? Denial? Naivety? Ignorance?

"I just do the exact same thing I'm telling you. I feel what I need to feel then when I'm ready, I pull myself out of it. Staying there doesn't solve anything but fighting it only makes it worse. I know that things aren't fine, I know that I will probably never get my mom back, but that doesn't mean that I have nothing left. I have my dad, I have a majority of my friends… I have you." She says the last part quietly.

"I'm a mess, Cat." I say tearing up.

"So then be a mess, take as long as you need, but you don't have nothing left, Tori. You still have friends and family and for what it's worth, you still have me." She says taking one of my hands in hers. "And I don't take on what anyone is dealing with, I'm taking on what _you're_ dealing with. Just you." She finishes.

"Why?" I whimper.

"Because out of everyone in _this _world, you're the one I care about the most."

… …**. … ….. ….. …. …. ….. … ….**

**Hello My Lotus Blossoms**

**Yeah.. I need a new name for you all.**

**Anyway, who's all in line to kick me in the face? Ah yes, it's wrapped around the building. Just as anticipated. I'm not even sure how to really apologize. I did give you and extra thousand words though.**

**I'm in the midst of clawing my way out of a hole at the moment. Keep me in your prayers. I feel as if I've made it half way out and am now stopping to rest. I can see the end, but I'm not quite there yet. Mmm, metaphors. **

**Anyway, I do truly apologize for the wait. I'm gonna push to get the next one out soon. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**And on that note, what do you think so far? I have a lot of people confused and asking me questions about how all of this works and I've been purposefully not answering. I promise all will be explained. As you read, things will start to fall into place. You should also just reread everything. Carefully. **

**Speaking of readers… kind of;**

**A special thanks to Nekotite and Bryzenia97 for pushing me to get this one out. **

**Vorago: Oh stop it you, you flatter me. Glad you're enjoying this one.**

**SuperGravyMan: I love it when you talk. I just do.**

**PenNamesAreThereForAReason: Creep all you like, I don't mind.**

**Metal Rider: Glad you enjoyed it and one of those said scenes will definitely happen.**

**Alright, there are plenty more I would get to if I could, just know that I really do appreciate you all. You don't go unnoticed.**

**I'm also working on a few projects at the moment. Another ship came into harbor so I'm obsessed with that at the moment. I'm also officially a writer for a friend who's starting up a show for YouTube, so that's kind of cool. Think, How I Met Your Mother meets The Big Bang Theory. And I know I keep talking about how I'm going to post something on Tumblr and I really want to, I just have to get my head on straight and do it. I'll keep you posted.**

**Alright loves, that's all for this update. Until the next one, Reviews = Love. So spread it around. Thick.**

**A.Y.P.**


End file.
